megamanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mega Man (Saga)
Saga de ''Mega Man, conocida en Japón como , también referida como la "'Saga Clásica'" o la "'Saga Original'", es la primera serie de la franquicia[[Mega Man (Franquicia)| 'Mega Man]]. Su primer videojuego, Mega Man fue lanzado el '''17 de Diciembre de 1987 para la Famicon de Japón y la Nintendo Entertainment System de Estados Unidos. La mayor parte de los títulos de la Saga son llamados "Mega Man" o "Rockman" (casi siempre seguidos de un número), siendo que el noveno videojuego de la saga (sin incluir los spin-off) es Mega Man & Bass, mientras que el décimo videojuego oficial es conocido como Mega Man 9. Debutó en la NES bajo el formato de los 8-bits, siendo Mega Man 2 su título más famoso, para Mega Man 7 se entra en la era de los 16-bits, agregando con el tiempo mejoras del 2-D e incursionando en el 3-D. En 2008, retoman una retrojugabilidad de 8-bits con Mega Man 9. En 2018, con Mega Man 11, se utiliza un estilo nuevo 2.5D, con gráficas en 3D y jugabilidad de estilo clásico. __TOC__ Historia, argumento y contexto thumb|left|162px|Rock, Roll y el Dr. Light en la cubierta de "[[El Nacimiento de Mega Man|El nacimiento de Mega Man".]]En el año 20XX, el [[Dr. Light|'Dr.' Thomas Xavier Light]], el "Padre de la robótica", creó una nueva generación de robots con una I.A. súper avanzada, capaces de sentir, pensar y actuar dentro de los límites de su programación, estos nuevos robots fueron los Robot Masters. Los Robot Masters permitieron una sociedad donde humanos y robots trabajaban para crear un mejor mundo. Pero, el [[Dr. Wily|'Dr.' Albert W. Wily]], antiguo compañero del Dr. Light celoso de la fama de su colega, para demostrar su gran genio planeó la conquista del mundo, teniendo en su poder un gran ejército de robots, nadie en el mundo ni el ejército podía detenerlo. Así que para poner fin a su ambición, Rock, el "hijo" mecánico del Dr. Light, habiendo sido diseñado sólo para ser su asistente de laboratorio, decide convertirse en un robot de batalla. De tal modo, un 25 de mayo del año 20XX nace Mega Man.The Reploid Research Lavatory - From the Journal of Thomas Right thumb|Mega Man y Rush protegiendo a Roll de los robots del Dr. Wily, [[Mega Man 8.]]Tras su victoria, Mega Man ha mantenido la paz de la ciudad que protege, Megalopolis, e intenta vivir una vida ordinaria ayudando al Dr. Light y a su "hermana", Roll, una robot encargada de las tareas domésticas que siempre reza por el bienestar de Mega Man.El Nacimiento de Mega Man - Página 7 Aún así, el Dr. Wily no se rinde de sus ambiciones y en su locura ha conseguido tener un ejército de Robot Master cada día más poderoso. Para detenerlo, Mega Man ha recurrido a la ayuda de sus compañeros/mascotas robot: Rush, Eddie, Beat y Tango. Y si necesita reparaciones, el Dr. Light y Auto siempre están en el Laboratorio de Investigación del Dr. Light, "cuartel general" y casa de Mega Man. thumb|left|Mega Man, Rush, Proto Man, Bass y Duo - [[Mega Man 8.]]A lo largo de sus aventuras, Mega Man ha tenido que enfrentarse a robots muy poderosos, entre ellos su misterioso "hermano perdido", [[Proto Man|'Proto Man',]] quien se ha convertido en su mayor aliado. Ha tenido temibles peleas con su mayor rival, Bass, el robot más poderoso del Dr. Wily e inclusive ha tenido encuentros con seres de otros planetas como Duo. En más de una ocasión, estos 4 valientes robots han combatido entre ellos pero si el mundo los necesita o un malvado plan del Dr. Wily se salió de control, ellos no dudarán en unir sus fuerzas, aún si después deberán volver a ser enemigos. Y para el futuro, el destino de Mega Man es incierto, y ya sea que el Dr. Wily regresé con un nuevo plan,Mega Man 2 provenga una amenaza desde el espacio exteriorMega Man V o haya que viajar en el tiempoMega Man: The Wily Wars sólo hay algo seguro, Mega Man seguirá luchando por la justicia y LA PAZ DURADERA.Créditos de Mega Man Jugabilidad Términos de jugabilidad en los videojuegos de Mega Man, si desconoce palabras o términos usados aquí, ver Términos en videojuegos. Introducción thumb|Mega Man usando su Mega Buster en el Escenario de [[Quick Man en Mega Man 2, a su lado están 3 de los ítems más representativos: un 1-UP, un Tanque E y una Cápsula de Armas.]] El "gameplay" de la mayoría de vídeo juegos de Mega Man es simple, dedicada al [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Videojuego_de_plataformas género de plataformas], manipulando a nuestro personaje principal, Mega Man, quien utiliza su arma principal, el Mega Buster, que es activado por el botón de disparo y contando con otras habilidades como saltar, correr, etc. El desarrollo del juego se basa en que Mega Man debe circular por 8 diferentes niveles, referidos como , teniendo al final de cada uno de ellos, un Robot Master, que cumple el rol de Jefe de Escenario. Los Escenarios son complementados por [[:Categoría:Enemigos Menores de la Saga Clásica|pequeños enemigos]], obstáculos y sub-jefes en ciertos casos. Para evitar la "muerte" de Mega Man, en los Escenarios se encuentran esparcidos ciertos ítems como 1-UP, Tanques E, Cápsulas de Vida, etc. los cuales son recolecta bles. Armas Especiales thumb|Mega Man usa el [[Crystal Eye, un Arma Especial del videojuego Mega Man 5.]] Las son ciertos ítems que el videojugador consigue después de vencer a un Robot Master. Las susodichas Armas Especiales estarán basadas en el ataque principal de los Robot Master, los cuales gastan unidades de una barra de energía que debe ser restaurada por las Cápsulas de Armas. El aspecto común de estos ítems es que cada arma es la debilidad de otro Robot Master, permitiendo derrotar a un jefe de una manera más sencilla que con el uso del Mega Buster. Items de Soporte thumb|left|Mega Man usando el [[Super Arrow, un ítem de soporte en Mega Man 5.]] es un aspecto único de los videojuegos de Mega Man. Además de las 8 Armas Especiales que tradicionalmente obtenemos (6 o inclusive 9 en ciertos títulos) en casi todos los videojuegos, podemos conseguir cierto ítem extra, que es conseguido, ya sea por derrotar a ciertos jefe, hallable en un camino/ruta secreto del Escenario o comprado en una tienda de ítems, sirven para ayudar a Mega Man a llegar a lugares que normalmente no podría alcanzar por él mismo. Asimismo, entre estos ítem se hallan también los [[Rush#Rush Adaptors|'adaptadores' de Rush]], que permiten convertir a Rush en diferentes vehículos. Y a la vez, los distintos usos de las "mascotas" de Mega Man como Beat o Tango. Batalla contra Jefes thumb|left|Mega Man vs. [[Hannayaned, un Wily Boss en el videojuego Mega Man 7.]]Tras concluir cada Escenario debes arreglártelas para vencer al jefe de nivel. Comienzas en la Selección de Escenario donde dispones de 8 jefes -Robot Masters- para elegir. En las cada uno cuenta con un medidor de vida (que contiene el HP o Puntos de Salud), el cual se reduce cuando uno de los 2 recibe un golpe, la batalla termina cuando un medidor se queda vacío, en caso de que tú seas el vencedor, Mega Man habrá terminado el Escenarios satisfactoriamente. Luego, deberás ingresar dentro de la [[Wily Castillo|'fortaleza' del Dr. Wily]], donde te esperan los [[Jefes de Fortaleza|'Jefes' de Fortaleza]] -'Wily Boss'- la mecánica de batallas es similar, hasta que un punto llegas a la "Fiebre de Jefes" donde vuelves a enfrentar a los 8 Robot Masters en 1 sola ronda, para llegar al último nivel donde te espera el jefe final -el Dr. Wily- que son batallas de 2 o más fases formas. Lista de vídeo juegos Lista de videojuegos de Mega Man, clasificados según su serie. Al costado de cada videojuego se coloca su posición en la cronología oficial del Universo Mega Man. Línea principal thumb|''Mega Man 8'', diseñado en base a los 32-bits. Máximo exponente gráfico de la capacidad de los videojuego de la "Línea Principal". Línea principal/original/primordial de los videojuegos de Mega Man desarrollados por Capcom. Siendo los primeros 6 títulos en formato de 8-bits para la NES; el séptimo en los 16-bits para la SNES y el octavo para los 32-bits en distintas consolas de la época. A partir de Mega Man 9 se vuelve abordar una retrojugabilidad de 8-bits. *Mega Man (25 de Mayo del año 2XXX)The Reploid Research Lavatory - From the Journal of Thomas RightEl 1° videojuego toma lugar en el ambiguo año "2XXX", haciendo referencia a que los eventos de Mega Man podían ocurrir en un época que iba desde el año 2000 hasta el 2999. *Mega Man 2 (9 de Junio del año 200X)Introducción de Mega Man 2El 2° videojuego toma lugar en el ambiguo año "200X", dando a entender que Mega Man 2 sucedía entre el año 2000 y el 2010, dando menos ambigüedad sobre la cronología. *Mega Man 3 (28 de Agosto del año 2XXX) *Mega Man 4 (200X,Introducción de Mega Man 4 1 año después de Mega Man 3)Rockman Complete Works (Libros de PS1) Sitio OficialEn la Introducción de Mega Man 4 se menciona que Mega Man había derrotado al Dr. Wily en 3 ocasiones, esto sólo hace alusión a los 3 primeros videojuegos, sin considerar los spin-off que suceden entre cada título. *Mega Man 5 (20XX, 2 meses después de Mega Man 4)En Mega Man 5, se utiliza la terminología "20XX", dando a entender que los eventos sucedían en un período entre el año 2001 y 2099.El hecho de que en Mega Man 4 se siguiera utilizando el término "200X", y en Mega Man 5 se cambió por el "20XX", puede significar que los 4 primeros videojuegos suceden antes del 2010, adémas este cambio sucedió para dar más ambigüedad a la cronología. *Mega Man 6 (20XX, 1 año después de Mega Man 5) *Mega Man 7 (20XX, 6 meses después de Mega Man 6)Introducción de Mega Man 7 *Mega Man 8 *Mega Man & BassEn el desenlace de Mega Man 9, Rush muestra un holograma donde se observan 9 oportunidades donde el Dr. Wily fue derrotado; 8 pertenecientes a los 8 primeros videojuegos de la línea principal; el 9 pertenece a Mega Man & Bass. *Mega Man 9 *Mega Man 10 *Mega Man 11 Línea "World" thumb|''Mega Man V'' siendo corrido en una [[Super Game Boy.]]Grupo de videojuegos lanzados en el formato de los 6-bits únicamente en la Nintendo Game Boy, reciclando elementos de los videojuegos de la línea principal, referidos como "Rockman World" en Japón. Nueva mecánica de jefes -los Mega Man Killers. El título extra "The Wily Wars" sirve de un compilatorio para los 3 primeros videojuegos de la línea principal, siendo distribuido en los 16 bits y desarrollado por Sega. *Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge (después de Mega Man 2, o en medio de Mega Man 4 y Mega Man 5Mega Man No. 055 de Archie Comics) *Mega Man II (después de Mega Man 3, o en medio de Mega Man 4 y Mega Man 5Mega Man No. 055 de Archie Comics) *Mega Man III (después de Mega Man 4, antes de Mega Man 5Mega Man No. 055 de Archie Comics) *Mega Man IV (después de Mega Man 5, o en medio de Mega Man 4 y Mega Man 5Mega Man No. 055 de Archie Comics) *Mega Man V (20XX,Introducción de Mega Man V después de Mega Man IV, o en medio de Mega Man 5 y Mega Man 6Mega Man No. 055 de Archie Comics)Slash Man de Mega Man 7 está basado en Plutón de Mega Man V, pero el Dr. Wily estuvo encerrado en la carcél después de Mega Man 6, por lo tal, Mega Man V transcurre antes de Mega Man 6 debido a que entre MM6 y MM7 no sucede ningún juegoEn la Introducción de Mega Man V se menciona que Mega Man ha derrotado al Dr. Wily en 4 ocasiones, esto sólo hace alusión a los 4 videojuegos de la línea World, sin considerar a los videojuegos de la línea principal. *Mega Man: The Wily Wars (después de Mega Man 3, o en medio de Mega Man 4 y Mega Man 5Mega Man No. 055 de Archie Comics).Mega Man: The Wily Wars es referido en Japón como Rockman Mega World. Línea "Power" [[Archivo:CPS1Ejemplo1.jpg|thumb|Proto Man y Bass como personajes jugables en Mega Man: The Power Battle en el computador CPS1 de Capcom.]]Videojuegos lanzados directamente para las recreativas Arcade (computadores CPS-1 y CPS-2 exclusivos de Capcom), se fijan en las batallas contra jefes, pudiendo seleccionar diferentes "rutas", cada una con jefes propios. Éstos son retomados de los juegos de la línea principal, del primer Mega Man a Mega Man 7, y se les agregan nuevas animaciones y nuevos ataques a la mayoría. Permiten inclusive un modo 2 jugadores en cooperativo, teniendo disponible no sólo a Mega Man sino a Proto Man y Bass, y se agrega también a Duo en el segundo juego. *Mega Man: The Power Battle (después de Mega Man 7) *Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters (6 meses después de Mega Man 8) Línea independiente thumb|''Mega Man: Battle & Chase'', primer videojuego de Mega Man en usar el 3-D.Videojuegos que abordaron otros géneros como deportes, RPG, FPS, carreras, etc. Siendo "Soccer" el primer videojuego de Mega Man en los 16-bits y "Battle & Chase" que abordó por primera vez la temática 3-D. *Wily and Right's RockBoard: That's paradise (sólo Japón) *Mega Man's Soccer *Super Adventure Rockman (sólo Japón) *Mega Man: Battle & Chase *Mega Man Universe (cancelado) *Rockman Online (cancelado) Línea "Powered Up" Originalmente, diseñada para ser el "reboot" de la línea principal, sólo consiguió lanzar un videojuego. *Mega Man Powered Up (Reboot de Mega Man) Colecciones Videojuegos que sirven de compilatorios. *Rockman Complete Works (MM1-MM6, versión Japonesa) *Mega Man Anniversary Collection (MM1-MM8, MM:TPB, MM2:TPF, versión USA) *Mega Man Mania (MM:DWR, MMII-MMV, versión USA) (cancelado) *Mega Man Legacy Collection (MM1-MM6) *Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 (MM7-MM10) Juegos Licenciados thumb|''Mega Man'' de [[Hi Tech Expressions, primer videojuego de Mega Man para computadoras personales.]]Estos videojuegos forman parte del legado Mega Man siendo licenciados por Capcom a terceros, aunque no hubo ninguna participacion del "Staff Mega Man" en ellos. Asímismo, su canón en la historia es cuestionable. *Mega Man (PC) *Mega Man 3: The Robots are Revolting! *Mega Man (Game Gear) *Rockman & Forte: Challenger from the Future *Rockman Strategy *Rockman Gold Empire Otros medios Mega Man, en especial la línea original, ha sido llevado a varios medios como series de televisión, historietas, etc. Series animadas *Capitán N: El Amo del Juego *Mega Man TV Series anime *Mega Man: Upon a Star (formato OVA) Historietas *Mega Man de Dreamwave (cancelado) *Mega Man de Archie (aún a la venta) *Club Nintendo Cómics Manga *Rockman de Shigeto Ikehara (9 series) *Rockman de Koji Izuki (2 series) *Rockman Remix de Hitoshi Ariga (3 series) Notas Galería Ilustraciones MMGroupIllustration1.png|Personajes de Mega Man (1987) y Mega Man 2. Reuniondel1del2del3yW.jpg|Personajes de Mega Man, Mega Man 2, Mega Man 3 y Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge. También puedes ver Artículos relacionados *[[Mega Man (Franquicia)|'Mega Man', la franquicia]] *Universo Mega Man Referencias ---- Universo Alterno, mismo tiempo (MegaMan Battle Network)'' | '''Siguiente (Mega Man X) >> ' ---- Categoría:Sagas Categoría:Saga Clásica